


Я тебя так ненавижу

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: драбблы R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Говорят, в Империи умеют только ненавидеть.





	Я тебя так ненавижу

В их мире редко плачут и совсем не горюют о потерях. Или мстят, или подыхают – все просто. Все предатели, незаменимых нет, иди только вперед, по трупам или перешагивая их, если совсем совестливый. В Империи не принято подставлять спину или спасать одного, рискуя всеми. Поэтому Маккой отворачивается и идет дальше с группой – миссия должна быть успешно завершена любой ценой и всем плевать на смерть Чехова. «Всем плевать», – говорит он, направляя фазер на местного королька. «Всем плевать», – повторяет он про себя, отчитываясь Кирку. «Всем плевать», – тихо шепчет на ухо пациенту-неудачнику, наживую вспарывая кожу, отделяя мышцы, с хрустом ломая ребра. В медотсеке сыро и пахнет тиной – так же, как на том болоте, где сгинул Чехов. Редкие тени в углах и под столами кажутся до странного густыми и почти живыми. На это тоже всем плевать. 

– Посмотри на меня, – шепчут тени. Они пьют льющуюся на пол кровь и крепнут с каждым днем, они живут своей жизнью и говорят голосом мертвеца, но этого словно никто не замечает. Они приносят с собой запах гниющей на солнце тины и болотной сырости, и поначалу Маккоя полощет от этого сочетания, как новичка после прозекторской. 

– Помоги мне, – сорванным голосом тихо просит тьма гамма-смены, и Маккой видит тонкие – почти не распухшие от воды, еще не покрывшиеся трупными пятнами, – синюшние руки с обломанными ногтями. Тени вьются в углах и сплетаются плотными клубками, среди аморфных черных лент и протуберанцев все чаще мелькают чьи-то клыки и когти. Они все здесь сумасшедшие. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, но он так давно ходит по краю, что и не помнит, было ли когда-то иначе. Маккой поворачивается к самому темному углу и салютует бокалом с отличным бренди, в каюте почти привычно тянет сыростью и сладкой гнилью.

– Протянешь мне руку? – Холодное дыхание посылает мурашки по коже, оно пахнет затхлой водой и уже привычной гнилью. Сны сводят с ума: в них Чехов живой, горячий, тает и прогибается под прикосновениями, стонет под ним от боли и удовольствия, кусает и целует, притягивая к себе, и разом леденеет, с хохотом утягивая на дно. Все его ночи полны кошмаров, а дни – крови. Настолько алой, что почти черной, с маслянистым блеском и металлическим запахом. Но все это длится так давно, что он уже привык. Как привык к чудовищам из тьмы. Тем самым наглым тварям, что вылезают из самых тёмных углов, скрежещут обсидиановыми когтями по полу медотсека, скалятся на еще живых, копошатся в склизких потрохах мертвецов, с урчанием слизывая остатки крови со столов. Все вокруг не то и не так – стереть бы и начать с чистого листа, но Маккой только громко смеется, глядя сытой твари в глаза, притягивая в объятья очередную медсестричку, раскладывая ее на только освободившемся операционном столе и безбожно пачкая кровью коротенькую форму. Ему тоже плевать на это, как и всем остальным.

– Бросишь меня? – Руки у Чехова ледяные и скользкие, и трупных пятен на них теперь больше, чем веснушек на теле. Маккой откидывается ему на грудь и смотрит в блеклые серые глаза. С отросших волос на лицо капает мутная болотная вода. В его каюте пахнет тиной, гнилью и отсыревшими простынями, в его каюте почти уютно. Он целует бледные до синевы тонкие руки Чехова, осторожно оглаживая обнажающиеся мышцы и кости, легко касается покрытых розовой пеной губ, и они кажутся почти теплыми, почти живыми. 

День и ночь, явь и сон – все мешается, и границ не остается. Но в густых тенях больше нет монстров – худший из них в его кровати, жмется кожа к коже, обнимает холодными скользкими руками и тихо шепчет на ухо:

– Пойдешь со мной? Я тебя так ненавижу… 

Говорят, в Империи умеют только ненавидеть. Чехов говорил, что ненависть тоже любовь.


End file.
